Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 65\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{10}{20} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 65\% = \dfrac{65}{100} = \dfrac{13}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{13}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{13}{20} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 13 } {2 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{13}{20} } = -\dfrac{13}{40} $